


Reply: Heath

by Coyne_Maitro



Category: Oney plays, Wan Wan games
Genre: .....or not, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't worry it gets better I promise., Flowers, M/M, Pain bits and junk, Week 2 of quarantine and this ship is still eating me alive, oh hey its me again with another fanfic referencing flowers because i have no inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyne_Maitro/pseuds/Coyne_Maitro
Summary: A loss is a loss...Days after his death felt longer than the time they first met and bonded.And all he can do is mourn.
Relationships: DingDongVG/Julian Marcel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Reply: Heath

**Author's Note:**

> With "Gerbera" being inspired majorly by "Crashlanding in 2015", I decided to add more sauce to my pasta of a fanfic. 
> 
> This is a WIP by the way since I want to add some art to this and to Gerbera.

**Prologus**

:  
_"....--lian"_

  
....

  
_"....Julian-"_

  
He stirred from the voice calling out to him. Feeling a hand (or was it a blob) shake his arm with repetitive gentle pushes.

  
_"Hey wake up."_

  
Lazy almond hues slit open in defeat. Darting to the source his world paused as his vision cleared. 

  
'Is this a dream?' he thought as he studied his current surroundings. The place seemed really bright, tranquil and "air-ey".

He could feel his back lay on a patch of what seemed like weeds and small blooms, the aroma of drylands and flora tickling his nose. His eyes then glanced back to the being before him who sported a loose white button polo and black slacks.

  
"Took you a while, geez." The familiar figure spoke at par with his previous ministrations, bringing his hand to his jet black mane ruffling it. His face sporting the sweetest smile he has ever seen him.

  
'Warm....'

  
"...Ding Dong?" Julian spoke in awe. Blinking profusely. His previous sleepy stupor long gone, his heart racing. 

  
"You're burning daylight, don't you have a commission to finish?" The same warm hands trail down to the tanned man's plump cheek, thumb running small circles around the flesh above his jaw. Julian felt the need to nuzzle on the intoxicating heat but realized that he's glued to his position.

  
Unable to move even an inch. 

  
Paralyzed by an unknown force. 

  
Panic began to form on his face. Almond eyes widening, he tries to speak once more but for some reason words are not coming out. 

  
He attempts to thrash about from where he laid but fails. His only option now is to glance back at the man sitting beside him with his hand on his cheek. What he saw next shattered him. 

  
Fresh tears fall down the pale blue skinned alien with a wistful smile, the circle motion previously done halted. 

  
"I'm sorry." 

  
Ding Dong trails his hand lower to the human's chest, eyes fluttering closed as he gently pushes his palm to feel his heartbeat. Julian's emotions heightened at the tone of his room mate, once again trying to break free from the invisible force but with no luck.

  
"I'm sorry..." Ding Dong repeated once more his voice breaking and a hiccup escapes his lips. He clutches the fabric of Julian's T-shirt and lowers his forehead atop his shoulder.   
Julian could feel his eyes sting and tears begin to fall. Wincing at the amount of emotional strain pooling inside him as the scent of the terrain got stronger.

  
He felt so small...

  
...powerless. 

  
His breathing quivers as he feels his shoulders dampen with more tears from Ding Dong. The air beginning to feel tighter and tighter at every twitch the being above omits from crying. 

  
".....I'm sorry I died.." Ding Dong speaks weakly from his position. Completely defeated. 

  
\---

  
Julian's eyes blow wide open with a few drops falling as he laid in his bed and he realizes that he is back in his room, alarm clock blaring from his bedside table. A bead of sweat beginning to break from his forehead and the stuffy air of the confined space somewhat calming his once heightened senses. Wanting to be assured that he is indeed not dreaming he tries to move his fingers by a twitch and eases up a bit once he is able. 

  
He slowly sits up to wipe the sweat off his brows and the dried specs of tears that caked his cheeks and lids, heaving in to fan what remains of his emotions from the dream; still fresh in his brain.

  
The constant beep of his alarm clock began to tick him off so he turned to it with a grunt, raises his arm lazily and chops the button to shut it off. Resting his palm on the plastic clock 

05:49 AM it reads.

  
Feet dangling off the bed, he stares into the dark space of his own bedroom. The window blinds granting some light from the dawn of the gray LA morning to seep inside the room with a somber glow. 

  
_Tick... Tick... Tick..._

  
'....Another day'

  
His eyes close to the silence of his room. Recollecting some strength to start the day; if he had any. 

  
Julian was exhausted.

  
Figurative and literally.

\---

End of "Prologus" 

(Art by Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed really short and I do apologize. Working from home with this pandemic is totally not working in my favor, rest assured I will add more sauce to this pasta. I promise haha 
> 
> Will arrange the fics in proper order once I do have full time to edit them. 
> 
> Bless <3


End file.
